Between Anime and Love
by FokaTanZeKa
Summary: Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada cowok nyata. hidupku hanya menonton anime dan membaca komik. tapi tiba-tiba cinta itu datang, membuatku lupa bahwa aku seorang otaku.


**Between Anime and Love**

**Author: FokaTanZeKa  
>Pairing: SasuIno<br>Rated: T  
>Genre: AU, OOC Romance, Shoujo<br>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
>Anime: Naruto Shippuden<strong>

**~ Ino POV ~**

Cinta itu… perasaan suka pada seseorang itu sesuatu yang dating tiba-tiba ya? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki. Maksudku, laki-laki nyata…

.

.

"Shizune-sensei! Ini.. sudah selesai!"

"Wah Yamanaka hebat! Bisa selesai secepat ini! Tapi tugas keterampilan hari ini membuat kemeja…  
>Itu… bukan kemeja lho!.<p>

Benar… Inilah aku, Yamanaka Ino, kelas 2 SMA. Keahlianku membuat baju. Tapi itu keahlian, bukan hobi. Hobiku adalah… membaca komik dan menonton anime!

"Tapi ini kan… Kostum Shiba Tatsuya di Anime kesukaanku sekarang Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei! Apanya yang gak boleh, hah!?"

"Anak ini sedeng bicara apa sih?" bisik teman-temanku.

"Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei bercerita tentang para murid di sekolah sihir. Di antara murid-murid itu,  
>Shiba Tatsuya yang paling keren!. Bukan karena dia pemeran utama, tapi gayanya yang tenang saat<br>diejek temannya dari golongan blooms, hanya karena dia seorang weed. Walau dingin tapi dia sangat  
>lembut terhadap adiknya. Kyaaa… pokonya kereen!<p>

TENG TENG TENG

"Pelajaran selesai."

"Wah lagi-lagi aku kelupaan kalau sudah membicarakan Shiba Tatsuya hahaha!"

"huft.. Ino, kamu ini… Benar-benar Otaku ya!?" Sakura menghela nafas

"Hehe.. Begitulah.."

"Jangan Bangga begitu dong."

"EEH!? SEKARANG JAM BERAPA!? MAHOUKA KOUKOU NO RETTOUSEI SEBENTAR LAGI TAYAAANG!" aku langsung meninggal Sakura yang bermuka datar sekaligus kesal.

"Ah dasar, lagi-lagi Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. Padahal kalau dilihat sekilas dia gak terlihat seperti otaku."

.

.

"Waa… Harus cepat nih. Shiba Tatsuya sedang menunggu ku."

"WOI KAMU YANG DISITU!"

"Eh?"

"LARII!"

_Eh? Bola baseball? Tak mungkin, tak mungkin aku bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, kalau aku tertimpa dan pingsan, Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei tayang sebentar lagi. Shiba Tatsuya…_

BRUUKK  
>Seseorang menyelamatkanku.<p>

_Shiba Tatsuya!?_

"Kalau main baseball jangan disini! Bisa membahayakan orang lain." Kata seseorang yang menyelamatkan ku tadi dengan ekspresi seperti… Shiba Tatsuya.

"Baiklah, ketua OSIS Uchiha Sasuke."

_Ketua OSIS? Uchiha Sasuke? _

"Aku… Jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kau pacaran denganku?"

"Eh? Tapi kita baru ketemu."

"Benar. Tapi perasaan ini tak bisa terbendung lagi… Tokoh Anime Shiba Tatsuya! Kau mirip dengannya!

"Kamu… menarik juga. Baiklah, aku mau pacaran denganmu." Orang itu memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaah.. gara-gara munculnya pasangan tak terduga, seisi sekolah jadi gempar. Tapi sulit dipercaya menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke yang itu."

"Eh? Kenapa sih?" aku memang sangat berbunga sekali hari itu.

"Bisa dibilang Uchiha itu tokoh utama sekolah ini! Selain ketua klub basket, juga ketua OSIS."

"Haah? Jadi begitu ya!? Aku sembarangan menyampaikan perasaanku pada orang sehebat itu!?"

"Ya lagian kamu nonton Anime terus. Tapi gak apa-apa kan? Dalam percintaan itu butuh semangat lho!"

"Begitu ya?... tapi.. senin ini libur nasional kan? Di-dia mengajakku kencan, tapi… aku sama sekali gak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… a-aku belum pernah kencan..

"Yah… karena dia menerimamu yang seperti itu.. rasanya kamu cukup jadi diri sendiri aja!" saran Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

Biasa saja? Tapi ku pikir-pikir aku memang gak punya baju gaun atau baju untuk kencan… makanya aku pakai baju kasual seperti biasa, tapi.. bagaimana ini? Harusnya gak pakai ini!? Duh aku mulai gugup.

"Maaf! Lama menunngu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku baru sampai."

"Begitu? Baguslah."

_Waaa! Dia memang mirip Shiba Tatsuya! Kerenyaa!_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memandangiku.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Jadi begitu kalau pakai baju bebas."

Aduuh dia langsung mengkritik?

"Terlihat alami dan manis. Sepertinya sesuai dengan kesanmu."

Lho? Apa ini? Ajaib.. hanya dengan satu kalimat itu, rasa gugupku lenyap.

"Uwaa! Ada figure Shiba Tatsuya! kenapa… mahal sekali!? Tapi aku harus menyerah, bisa-bisa uang sakuku habis. Selamat tinggal Shiba Tatsuya.. maaf aku tak dapat mendapatkanmu!... lho? Sasuke-kun kemana?"

Gara-gara figure Shiba Tatsuya, aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang bersama Sasuke.

"Ino!"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Maaf aku keasyikan sendiri-."

"Ini untukmu."

"Eh? Figure Shiba Tatsuya?"

Kapan dia membelinya? Sasuke.. bersikap apa adanya tanpa di buat-buat dia begitu baik dan lemah lembut… sifatnya benar-benar mirip Shiba Tatsuya tercinta.. tapi kenapa ya? Aku senang sekali saat bisa mengetahui diri Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun!"

"Nggak kuduka kamu akan sebahagia itu.. hehe! Kamu beneran suka anime itu ya? Haha!"

"Bukan begitu.. a-aku memang suka anime, tapi bukan maksudku, aku merasa senang bisa bersama Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi, senyummu semanis itu… bukan karena figure, tapi karena aku, ya.. aku jadi senang deh… hehe!"

"Te-tentu!-."

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

"Ah, alarm?"

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pulang aku sudah harus pulang! Anime Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei akan tayang sebentar lagi!"

"Hn? Dasar Otaku."

.

.

.

.

Kencan kemarin menyenangkan sekali deh. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak boleh mendahulukan anime, ya. Yang lebih penting, dia memberikanku figure Shiba Tatsuya! Waaa.  
>AH, benar. Sasuke sekarang nggak sempat istirahat makan siang, karena harus mempersiapkan festival budaya. Aku belikan makanan ringan dan jus aja deh.<p>

.

.

Walau aku bilang begitu.. kalau udah sampai, rasanya beerat untuk masuk. Aku kan bukan anggota OSIS. Apa aku dianggap mengganggu ya!? Tapi aku ingin bertemu Sasuke.

"Ano, permisi."aku membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya karena terlalu gugup.

"Waa.. Yamanaka Ino!"

"Eeh? Maaf aku seenaknya.."

"Yamanaka! Kamu Yamanaka Ino kan? Yang jago membuat baju itu!"

"Eh?"

"Maukah kamu membuatkan baju untuk festival budaya?"

?

"Baju yang akan kami pakai untuk bertugas di hari festival budaya. Meski sudah ada modelnya, kami nggak ada waktu untuk membuatnya karena ada pekerjaan lain. Lalu, kamu dengar tentangmu dan berharap kamu bisa membantu. Kami mohon.."

"Oh begitu.. Aku mau!"

"Benar nih? Sasuke memang hebat dapat pacar yang sepertimu!"

Lagipula… kalau kubantu mereka, aku bisa bertemu Sasuke tiap hari.. tapi, Sasuke dimana?

"Lho? Kok kamu disini?

Sasuke tiba-tiba dating. Dan aku menceritakan semuanya.

"Oh.. jadi begitu. Terima kasih ya. Kami tertolong. Tapi maaf ya. Kalau disini aku sibuk."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah menduganya. Makanya hari ini aku dating membawakan mu ini. Jreeeng.."

"HAHAHA!"

"Eh? Tunggu.. kok kamu tertawa sewperti itu sih!?"

"Maaf. Habisnya ini… kenapa ada komik segala? Haha."

"Eh? Kupikir, komik itu paling pas untuk hiburan waktu istirahat… huh. ini komik favoritku lho! Akan ku bawa pulang, deh."

"Ah! Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu. Aku Cuma berpikir.. 'Itu kamu banget' dan berkat itu aku jadi bersemangat lagi.. aku ingin tahu semua hal yang kau sukai. Aku akan membacanya, Ino." Sasuke mengatakanya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Keren sekali.

Tetntu saja itu pertama kali ada yang mengatakan seperti itu kepadaku. Aku tak tau harus berkata apa untuk membalasnya. Tapi, debar jantungku yang begitu kencang memberitahu ku bahwa aku suka sekali dengan Sasuke, bukan hanya karena dia mirip Shiba Tatsuya, tapi perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya…  
>aku berharap hari-hariku bersama Sasuke akan terus.. dan terus berlanjut selamanya…<p>

"Sasuke-kun, lihat ini! Ini kostum Shiba Tatsuya yang kubuat khusus untuk Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana?"

"Itu.. agak memalukan.."

"Eeeh? Padahal sudah susah payah kubuat.."

.

.

"Wah, gara-gara pelajaran tadi lama banget, aku jadi telat nih ke ruang OSIS nya."

Aku buru-buru jalan di koridor. Saat di depan pintu ruang OSIS aku mendengar Sasuke dan temannya membicarakanku, tanpa di sengaja aku mendengarkan dari balik pintu.

"Yamanaka-san itu benar-benar anak yang baik dan pekerja keras ya.?"

"Hn"

"Tapi aku gak nyangka kalau ketua sampai berpacaran dengannya untuk meminta bantuannya membuat kostum."

DHEG….

Lho apa? Ternyata begitu.. kalau di pikir-pikir Sasuke memang tidak pernah bilang suka kepadaku. Sekalipun tak pernah.

.

.

"Lho? Belum ada yang datang ya? Eh kostumnya sudah jadi? Ada suratnya."

_Sasuke-kun, ini kostum yang kalian minta.  
>dengan begini tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku tak akan datang kesini lagi.<br>aku juga tidak akan menemui Sasuke-kun lagi. Maaf, aku sudah banyak  
>merepotkan Sasuke-kun. Walau hanya sebentar bersama Sasuke-kun<br>tapi senang. Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun_

_Yamanaka Ino._

"Ini.."

.

Di lain tempat aku menyendiri. Menurutku ini yang terbaik… Sasuke tidak menyukaiku. Makanya, kalau aku berada di dekatnya lebih lama lagi, aku hanya akan menyusahkannya. Tapi semakin keras aku berpikir kalau aku harus meniggalkannya, semakin aku harus berpikir untuk melupakannya, pikiranku justru semakin dipenuhi olehnya.

"Aku.. suka Sasuke-kun"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau berusaha meninggalkanku?" aku kaget, Sasuke memelukku dari belakang.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Mana mungkin aku memperalatmu untuk membuat kostum? Kamu nggak bisa percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu-."

"Kalau kamu menginginkannya, aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Termasuk menjadi Shiba Tatsuya."

Ya. Sasuke memakai kostum Shiba Tatsuya buatanku.

"Sasuke-kun? Tadinya kau nggak mau memakainya kan? Kau memakainya demi aku?"

"Aku merasa harus mengatakannya dengan benar. Aku Suka Kamu Ino!. Makanya aku nggak mau kalah sama Shiba Tatsuya.

Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, hari ini sudah lewat jam tayang….

"Sa-sasuke-kun.. hari ini ada Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei."

"Ah-."

"Karena sibuk memikirkan Sasuke-kun aku jadi lupa."

Cinta datang dengan tiba-tiba, jatungpun berdebar sangat kencang. Aku, Yamanaka Ino. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku jatuh cinta pada cowok yang nyata.

"Aku suka sekali Sasuke-kun." Sasuke memelukku, tapi langsung ku lepas.

"Ah.. aku juga suka Shiba Tatsuya, sih! Tapi Sasuke-kun tetap nomor 1 kok. Jadi maafkan aku, ya. Hehe."

"…."

**END**


End file.
